


Some nights

by Minyoongislips



Series: Wonkyun's life [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cute, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sleep talking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minyoongislips/pseuds/Minyoongislips
Summary: Living together was also about discovering the other’s habits.Changkyun was too lazy to do the dishes in the morning so he would skip breakfast. Hoseok often left his clothes laying around. The most surprising habit Hoseok discovered was that Changkyun talked in his sleep.aka 4 times Changkyun was sleeping and 1 time he was not





	Some nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> I don't know what this is to be honest,  
> I just.. Don't know ?

Six months.

They’d been together for six months. Hoseok couldn’t believe how things had changed since the first time he saw Changkyun.

They now lived together in a little apartment, ten minutes away from Changkyun’s college, fifteen from the coffee shop, where he still worked at, and about twenty minutes away from Hoseok’s college. They’d moved during the summer vacation four months ago. Four months already.

Hoseok was still studying science, and yes, he had passed the previous year, thank you very much. Barely, but he had. Thanks to Hyungwon and Changkyun. His friend and boyfriend had forced him to go to his lectures and study after class. At first, it was terrible, of course. He was behind in every subject and did not understand half the things he heard. But Hyungwon had made him ask a guy in his class for help and even though it was really hard, Hoseok slowly caught up and his grades went up. As for Changkyun, he had given up his business course to join the music production part of his college. He was doing amazingly well and was as happy as ever.

When they first moved in together, it was a little bit awkward. Hoseok was scared of annoying Changkyun or getting bored of Changkyun because they were young, their relationship was new and being this close to each other all the time might be suffocating. So during the first few weeks there was this weird aura around them, Hoseok was holding back, trying not to be around Changkyun all the time. It lasted for three weeks, until Changkyun locked him in the bathroom and Hoseok finally told him what was going on.

Living together was also about discovering the other’s habits. Whether they were good or bad. Changkyun was too lazy to do the dishes in the morning so he would skip breakfast. Hoseok often left his clothes laying around. Changkyun turned the television on just to have a background sound. Hoseok put the empty boxes back in the cupboard. Whenever he was working or studying, Changkyun would turn off his phone. Hoseok called his mother every Saturday night. The most surprising habit Hoseok discovered was that Changkyun talked in his sleep.

The first time he realized that, was after he had to stay awake longer than Changkyun to finish an assignment. He was almost asleep when he heard Changkyun mumble something in his pillow. When he asked if he had woken him up, he received no answer so he turned on the light and looked at Changkyun. His eyes were closed and his breathing was regular, he was sleeping. Yet, he was explaining in details how one should make a Caramel Macchiato. That kid had spent too much in this coffee shop. Hoseok thought he was really cute.

 

It happened again a week later, though this time it was a little less cute. Hoseok startled awake when he heard Changkyun talk. His words were very clear this time.

“-then, I’ll just take that person to an abandoned place like a factory. I’ll tie them to a chair and just come back home. I’ll create an alibi for the night, something easy and with witnesses such as a date or a little party. Something where people will notice me and then will be able to tell I was with them so no one will suspect me. Of course, I’ll get rid of any accessories I may wear before I do anything. What’s the point of having an alibi if they find my engagement ring near the body? Now, when I actually kill them, I’ll probably just put a bag on their head and wait, I’m very patient. And I’d burn the body, fully, until only ashes are left.”

Hoseok was sitting next to him, frozen. Did he just tell him how he would kill someone? What the Hell? It was so detailed and everything was planned already. It sounded like a lesson learned because he did this on a daily basis. Was his boyfriend a killer? Hoseok laid back and faced Changkyun, not ready to show him his back. The tiredness he had been feeling all week long was gone. His mind wouldn’t stop replaying the words he just heard. How the Hell was he supposed to fall asleep now that he had heard his boyfriend plan the perfect murder?

The next morning, Changkyun was woken up by the smell of coffee. He was alone in the bed. He found his boyfriend standing in front of the sink in the kitchen.

“Did you put an all nighter to finish your essay?” Hoseok jumped when he heard his boyfriend’s voice behind him and turned with a knife in his hand. “Wow calm down, it’s just me. It’s not like I’m a murderer or something.”

"I'm not so sure about that."

So Hoseok told him what happened, what he heard. And Changkyun laughed. According to him, he always did that. The talking in his sleep thing? Started when he was a kid. He said weird or creepy stuff more often than not. “But really Hoseok, I swear, no killer here.”

 

Hoseok quickly realized there was a pattern for this. It was according Changkyun’s emotions. When he went to sleep really frustrated or mad, he would say creepy stuff. When he was really happy, he’d talk nonsense about animals, movies he had watched, himself being a superhero. It was really endearing. He never remembered what he said during the night but Hoseok was there to tell him and tease him.

This one night, he woke up when he heard Changkyun call his name. Hoseok just turned to face him and grabbed his hand near his pillow. He went back to sleep. However he was pulled out of sleep again a little while later. He woke up to Changkyun’s moans. Hoseok just stayed there, not moving, listening to the noises Changkyun was making. Sexual noises. He felt his cheeks warming up at the thought that went through his mind.

It’s not like he’d never thought about having sex with Changkyun but at that point in time, they’d been dating for a little over four months. They were taking it slow. It was their first real relationship, they didn’t want to rush things and end up hurting one another. And Changkyun was younger than him, the boy had told him he had close to zero experience in this domain.

But really seeing and hearing Changkyun right now was too great of a temptation.

Hoseok slowly rose from the bed and went in the bathroom, he needed a cold shower.

The next morning, when Hoseok woke up, Changkyun had already left. He had an early shift at the coffee shop. He’d be home in the beginning of the afternoon, when Hoseok’s class would start. So they’d see each other in the early evening only. Hoseok hated Mondays.

He came home to the smell of pizza. He found Changkyun sitting on the floor in the living room. The television was on, the sound just loud enough to be heard. Hoseok took his shoes off and when to sit next to his boyfriend, dropping his bag next to their bedroom’s door on his way. Changkyun stopped whatever he was doing on his computer and turned to hug Hoseok. They stayed like that a long time.

“You know,” Changkyun’s voice was barely above a whisper, like he was confessing something, “You were in my dreams last night.”

Hoseok chuckled, thanking God it was him in this kind of dream because otherwise, that would be really awkward. “Oh really? What was I doing?”

“I can’t tell you.” His voice was even weaker than it was before. Hoseok looked down on him, his cheeks were red.

“Why?” Changkyun hid his face in the crook between his neck and shoulder, his hands gripping his shirt. “Was it something a little.. sexual?”

“What? How would you even- Oh my God, please tell me I didn’t talk?”

Hoseok snorted, “No, you did not talk.”

“Oh thank God.” He let out a sigh, obviously relieved.

Hoseok waited a few seconds before adding “You moaned quite a lot though.”

“Oh my fucking God.” Hoseok laughed. His boyfriend was even more cute when he was shy like that.

 

Fifteen hours left.

Hoseok had exactly fifteen hours before his advanced statistic exam would start.

Changkyun had exactly fifteen hours before his composition exam would start.

They had many chapters to cover and they hadn’t started. Brilliant. This night was promising. They had pizza and coffee. Their books and computers were opened on front of them.

They dove into the first chapter.

Many hours after this, coffee and pizza were gone, computer were out of battery, books were closed. It was almost seven in the morning. Almost time to leave. And they were lying on the couch, Hoseok squished between Changkyun and the back of the couch. His arms wrapped around Changkyun’s waist, preventing him from falling. Changkyun was asleep, explaining how to create a melody. Hoseok had just finished watching an entire TV series. Changkyun only saw the first three episodes before falling asleep. They did not study at all.

Their had sixty three minutes before their exams.

They were screwed.

But it was worth it. They had fun and cuddled. And now Hoseok knew how to create a melody.

 

You know what was the best part of the week? The weekend.

You know what was the best part of the weekend? Changkyun.

Because he didn’t work on weekends.

And here they were, in their kitchen, Changkyun cutting the vegetables while Hoseok was cooking the meat.

They were talking quietly. Hoseok was watching Changkyun. Looking at the way his hands were holding the knife and the tomato. Smiling at the little frown between his brow, showing his focus. The way he was leaning against the table. The way his nose creased.

“Hoseok?”

“Hm?”

“Are you burning the meat?”

“Oh, shit!” He said as he grabbed the pan. Changkyun laughed.

Unfortunately, they couldn’t save the meat so they ordered Chinese take out and put on the first movie they found on TV.

Hoseok was sitting at the end of the couch, against the armrest. Changkyun was lying down, his head on Hoseok’s lap, asleep. Hoseok was running his fingers through his hair, playing with the strands at the back. He was watching the movie even though he had no interest in it. It was boring. Sadly, the remote control was on the coffee table, out of reach. Well, he could get it if he moved but he didn’t want to because he didn’t want to disturb Changkyun.

“I love you.” Changkyun whispered.

Hoseok smiled. Of course the first time he would say that, Changkyun would be asleep. “I love you too.” He said as he stroked his cheek. He then mumbled. “It’s just a shame you’re not awake.”

“I’m not sleeping.” Changkyun turned his head to look at Hoseok. “I’m not sleeping and I love you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you actually made it to the end..  
> Tell me what you thought of this.  
> Also, it follows Rose are red and you need to stop, I have other stuff around the original OS so this might turn into a serie if you guys are interested ?  
> Anyway, I hope I didn't break your brain with this thing, thank you for reading  
> See yaaaaa


End file.
